


Dibs

by Maknaeholic



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: Kunpimook promised himself he wouldn’t be another of Park JinYoung’s fanboys.





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for BamBam's ficfest.
> 
> I also want to apologize and acknowledge that I shouldn't have used BamBam's real name because I found too late that it's wrong and fans shouldn't use it. Honestly, I'm too lazy to change it now, but I won't be using it in the future anymore (maybe when the story demands some kind of shock or whatever since I do want to point out that it's still fiction and we mean no disrespect to him whatsoever; however, we're still writers.)
> 
> In the Tumblr post from BamBamNetwork, it still has some typos which I think I corrected here; anyhow, I might have missed one, sorry.

There was a reason why Kunpimook stopped kissing JinYoung. Back when they were just trainees, Kunpimook felt special for JinYoung every time he was asked to kiss his hyung’s cheek, so special he even joked to the other trainees that he called dibs on JinYoung, but then he saw JinYoung being the same with YuGyeom or other dongsaengs in the company. So, as the years went by, he started to blatantly ignore or to cut him down right on the spot. After several attempts, JinYoung's last resort to convince Kunpimook was complaining in every show, every interview, every time he possible could in public. “BamBam used to kiss my cheeks every single time I asked!” and the second maknae hated it so much; it showed on the way he rolled his eyes or groaned out a "I’d never do it now.” Aside from his hyung’s dramatic pout, he found the honest disappointment in his eyes to be a trap, because JinYoung was well aware that he had a way to get what he wanted from everyone. Kunpimook promised himself he wouldn’t be another of Park JinYoung’s fanboys.

At first, Kunpimook thought that JinYoung was oblivious to the other five’s intentions behind their endless praises and nice actions, the Thai felt better that way. JinYoung would go around being loving and touchy with everyone, making no one special, so Kunpimook only watched with annoyance as the other five behaved like hungry wolves. Being Kunpimook’s best friend, YuGyeom was the only one who tried to keep it together; the maknae knew all about his feelings even before Kupimook did, but sometimes it was so hard with JinYoung’s ass. Every once in a while, Kunpimook would leave the room with the excuse of needing a break, be it from practice or just the rest of them, because he couldn’t take the sight of Jackson groping JinYoung while he made his “Park Gae” laugh with a very bad joke or JinYoung being all clingy with Mark as the older leaned a bit too close. YoungJae and YuGyeom would admire from afar, eyes lusting after every move from JinYoung’s body, yet JaeBum was the one who could have Kunpimook’s blood boiling to the point of JinYoung questioning if he was fine on several occasions since he was putting too much pressure on YuGyeom’s inner tights as they stretched together and YuGyeom was already crying out in pain. Im JaeBum, his leader, and one half of JJ Project was the one everyone respected whenever he was near JinYoung, because none of them could compete with him, with his relationship with JinYoung; they were a reflection of each other. JaeBum knew what JinYoung felt, and JinYoung knew what JaeBum thought. Even on stage, they would mirror each other without knowing, their connection would be labelled as soulmates by everyone. Kunpimook couldn’t stand to see the way JaeBum licked his lips whenever JinYoung bended over, he could have JinYoung as his everything and he was only after his best friend’s body?

Until the day Kunpimook noticed JinYoung’s reaction to JaeBum’s hands, to Jackson’s touch, and to Mark’s smirks. Life used to be better before he accepted his feelings for his hyung. The Korean prince was basking in everyone’s affection; he loved being wanted. Yet falling for JinYoung was so easy, between their endless hours together and their interactions on and off camera, how could he not? Kunpimook knew JinYoung wasn’t as perfect as the fans thought him to be, but all his flaws only made him more beautiful to him. Still, JinYoung’s attention was never solemnly on him, so Kunpimook kept his distance. It was better that way, otherwise; the risk of actually acting upon his jealousy was too high.

“BamBam,” JinYoung called out during one of the last practices before their comeback. “BamBam!” he wrapped his arms around his dongsaeng’s shoulders from behind as the younger spoke with YuGyeom about some viral video he saw online.

“Mmh? What is it, hyung?” YuGyeom gave a knowing smile to which he rolled his eyes. “Get off of me.”

“You used to be so nice to me before, what happened to my baby Bammie?” JinYoung pinched his cheek, and Kunpimook brushed him off.

“I grew up, if you haven’t noticed,” the Thai stood up, leaving his hyung on the floor next to YuGyeom, before he grabbed his phone. JaeBum told him to be back in five, Kunpimook barely nodded as he exited.

“What’s with him?” the so-called “mother” of the group questioned his youngest member, who shook his head. “Tell me, Kim YuGyeom.”

“Oh? YoungJae hyung?! I’m coming!” the maknae ran to YoungJae’s side. The cute main vocal was so taken aback by YuGyeom’s sudden outburst of interest in his vocal exercises that he had no way of hiding his burning cheeks. JinYoung pursed his lips, but he was soon called by Mark to monitor their practice video.

Sooner than later, JinYoung would probably figure it all out, Kunpimook knew it. The older was very perceptive, much more when it came to his fellow members, so it was only a matter of time before Kunpimook’s feelings were exposed. Kunpimook was supposed to be nervous about that, or so he was told, but all he wanted was to get rid of that green monster that crawled under his skin whenever he had to put up with JinYoung’s antics. There wasn’t a fast way to get over someone, and the truth was that Kunpimook didn’t want to get over JinYoung. Ironically, JinYoung had been his first kiss, back when they were rookies, and playing around for Real GOT7. That kiss, short and fast, so much it could hardly be called one, lingered in his mind for years, to the point he wondered if that was the moment where his childish crush turned into something more. Compared to Mark or JaeBum, Kunpimook was still more of a boy than a man, althought his feelings matured much more than he had. Becoming of age; however, turned his love for JinYoung from selfish to selfless, yet still very jealous and possessive if given the chance.

Thankfully, Kunpimook had moved out of the dorm a few months before, so he didn’t have to deal with JinYoung outside from their work activities. YuGyeom spent a lot of time at his place, and it was filled with all his pets, making it easy for him to get used to his new place. JaeBum visited from time to time to make sure he was doing okay because he was a tsundere like that, Mark used his place as an hotel when he didn’t want to go back to the dorm, Jackson also dropped by every once in a while to invite him out for food, YoungJae was a very rare sight to find since he lived with his brother but he had appeared once or twice with his laptop ready to play Battleground with him, and as for JinYoung… he couldn’t quite recall a time where his hyung had been to his house without someone else. That was the reason for his shock after he found JinYoung in his doorstep the afternoon they finished their promotions.

“Hey, hyung, is everything okay?” the older was still wearing the clothes they had when leaving their last music show. “Come in,” JinYoung smiled and nodded.

“Sorry for dropping by without calling first,” Kunpimook shook his head, leading them to the living room before he sat down on the couch where his cats were napping, JinYoung took the spot on the other end, not wanting to disturb the felines. “I guess I needed a break from the others.”

“Why?” it had been a while since the two of them were alone, so the atmosphere felt a bit tense. “You want something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine, thanks,” with a small smile, JinYoung went on. “I don’t know, Bammie, maybe I just…” Kunpimook’s brows furrowed in worry when the older didn’t finish his sentence.

“What is it, hyung?” unlike to when they were on camera, Kunpimook’s personality was a tad bit more mature and composed while JinYoung’s was more sensitive. Had Kupimook paid more attention to JinYoung, he’d have noticed the tension piling up on his shoulders.

“Kunpimook,” this got the younger’s attention immediately, the Thai could count the times JinYoung had called him by his real name on one hand and have fingers left. “Do you think I’m pretty?” If the rest of the members had been there, they’d have laughed their asses off at Kunpimook’s bewildered expression. At least five times, he opened and closed his mouth, before his hands moved up to try to say something, whatever, so fast that his two cats complained because of the sudden movement and moved to sleep somewhere else, only after hissing at their owner for waking them up. JinYoung’s eyes widened at Kunpimook’s attempt to answer, feeling both confused and a disappointed, as he let out a heavy sigh. “I’m not, I see…”

Frustration overcame Kunpimook’s shock once he heard JinYoung’s whisper, so he stood up with his fingers tangled in his black locks tightly, “Says the guy who has six grown ass men head over heels for him. The fuck? You came here just to shove in my face how sad you are over being single?” Gumiho, his Husky, ran out of his room at his owner’s loud voice, and seemed to recognize JinYoung from the few prior visits, so he literally threw himself over the older on the couch. “Gumiho!”

“They’re—!” Gumiho stopped JinYoung’s words with licks all over his face, “They don’t like me! They’re head over heels about my ass, which is different!”

“Well, pick one of them and make them fall for you, I don’t think it’s that hard,” Kunpimook had to pry Gumiho off of JinYoung, ordering him to go somewhere else, but his Husky just moved to sit on the couch next to his hyung again. “Is this really all you came here for?”

“No, I actually came to ask you if I did something to you,” the second maknae raised an eyebrow, “you’ve been ignoring me more than usual lately. YuGyeom wouldn’t tell me why.”

“He’s a good friend, my man,” JinYoung’s face turned into a judging one. “And no, hyung, maybe I just want some space.”

“Is it because of your possible enlistment?” Kunpimook stopped dead in his tracks; then, he glared at him out the corner of his eye. JinYoung’s eyes widened, he had never seen the second maknae like that, even Gumiho shied away. “Hey, Bammie, I’m sorry… I’m just worried.”

The words didn’t get a reply, so JinYoung looked at his hands. “Why won’t you talk to me like you used to?” was all Kunpimook could hear after five solid minutes of silence.

Kunpimook knew JinYoung wasn’t looking for a fight, but the anger rising inside of him was clouding his mind, “You mean back when I was a child? Lost in a foreign country? In need for approval?” he spat out while his hyung only stared back unable to speak. “I’m not a kid anymore, hyung, and I certainly won’t be hovering over you like everyone else.”

“Is this what this is all about? The others being all over me?” JinYoung remained unfazed at Kunpimook’s outburst, not affected in the slightest by his words. He might not be the leader, but he was no stranger to how the youngest members could behave under a lot of pressure. “Kunpimook, are you jealous?”

Bullseye. Kunpimook clenched his teeth because JinYoung was right, which annoyed him even more. He had hated how his hyung seemed to know it all, to be better than everyone else, and still let the others get what they wanted from him. “I’m not jealous, why would I be?” his high-pitched voice said otherwise. “It’s not like I care if you fuck JaeBum or Mark.”

JinYoung’s eyebrows pulled together in a deep frown, teeth sinking into his plump bottom lip, as he avoided Kunpimook’s eyes. The Thai groaned at the lack of response from the older before he decided that he had had enough. He turned from the older with the intention of going to the kitchen, hoping for his hyung to be gone by the time he walked out, when a hand grabbed his wrist, nailing him in place. In a heartbeat, Kunpimook faced JinYoung again, an angry expression on his features, and was about to question him when he noticed the same sadness that appeared whenever the younger turned him down in JinYoung’s eyes. Kunpimook was so mad, so, so, so mad; JinYoung had no right to behave like a kicked puppy when he knew what he was doing. JinYoung was expecting his dongsaeng to lash out, maybe to throw him out, but he never expected Kunpimook to grab his jaw between his index, middle, and thumb, only to pull him in until their lips met. More like crashed together. The air was pulled from their lungs, an electric shock made them shiver; then, the whole world shifted. JinYoung’s arms slowly circled Kunpimook’s neck as the taller’s wrapped around his waist, pressing him into his body, while their mouths got to know one another. The Thai always knew his hyung was intoxicating merely from his looks, but his taste, sweet mixed with a bit of saltiness, could be compared to a drug. One kiss became two, three, four, until those weren’t enough, and JinYoung had to pull away to stare at the younger with glazed-over eyes, swollen lips covered in saliva. Kunpimook ran his thumb over JinYoung’s bottom lip, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife, except none of them dared to break the silence until Gumiho pressed himself between the two of them as he waggled his tail.

“Oh,” JinYoung exhaled, “I think… I should go,” he tried to pull away, but felt Kunpimook’s grip tighten around him.

“Stay.”

And JinYoung did so, he stayed until morning. Between those words and morning, though, a long night was shared in Kunpimook’s bedroom. Kunpimook knew he probably wasn’t JinYoung’s first; regarless of that, he was determined to be his last, to let everyone know Park JinYoung belonged to him.

With his back against the silk bedsheets, JinYoung’s body sprawled in front of him, the older watched in awe as Kunpimook slowly unbuttoned his shirt. JinYoung could be sassy, snarky even, yet he only stared up at the younger ready to give into his every wish. The same long fingers that worked opened those buttons, grazed the skin of his chest, up to his collarbones, and shoulders, until they pushed the material completely off his upper body. It barely took a few seconds for the Thai to have taken off the rest of JinYoung’s clothes off. The older wanted to complain once he was completely naked, while Kunpimook was still dressed, but kept his mouth closed as the younger eyed him up and down. After a minute of intense staring, Kunpimook managed to make JinYoung shy, he even turned his head away from the younger to hide the light blush on his cheeks. In a silent request, JinYoung raised on his elbows to reach and grab Kunpimook’s collar, not daring to pull it, just leaning into him until his lips were millimeters away from the Thai’s neck. Smirking, Kunpimook finally crawled on top of JinYoung’s body, mouth attaching itself to the spot under JinYoung’s ear, soft sucks and short licks made their way along the column of his neck, and the older shivered from head to toe when those large hands travelled from his sides to his inner thighs. The atmosphere was heavy, their desire so strong, that the sound of JinYoung’s cellphone ringing from somewhere in the pool of his clothes on the floor almost went unnoticed by both. It wasn't until the third incoming call that Kunpimook pulled away. JinYoung muttered at soft: “leave it,” but the Thai was already taking his position over him, and his phone was pushed into his hand. Looking at the ID caller which showed JaeBum on it, JinYoung frowned in confusion.

“Answer it,” was the only explanation that came from Kunpimook.

JinYoung hesitated for a minute before he slid his thumb over the screen, bringing his phone close to his ear. JaeBum’s voice greeted him on the other end, asking him about his whereabouts since he didn’t let the managers know where he was going and if he was fine. “Yes, hyung, I’m at—” his breath hitched when Kunpimook’s teeth sank into the skin of his navel, and his gaze found the Thai’s that was threatening. “I’m okay, I… I went back to the company.” JinYoung’s free hand tangled in the sheets above his head as he received a soft caress on the same bruised spot. “Yeah, uh, hyung, can I call—” Kunpimook’s touch had his body reacting in ways not even he knew it could. Keeping his attention on whatever JaeBum was saying was impossible, much less form a coherent answer. “Sorry, I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow.” The phone was thrown on one of the two nightstands next to the bed, and JinYoung rushed to tug Kunpimook’s dark locks as a plead to kiss again. The younger complied after holding both of his hyung’s hands over his head, his tongue pressed into the shorter’s cavern, dominating the exchange without effort. There was a difference between fucking and making love, and even though JinYoung was nothing of him, Kunpimook wanted to love him, to touch every inch of his skin, learn everything he could of him in a night because he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to happen ever again. Or so he thought, since JinYoung actually stopped his actions with a soft call of his name. His real name.

“What is it?” the question was whispered against his temple, Kunpimook allowed JinYoung to take his shirt off in the time he took to say something else.

“Why are you doing this?” JinYoung’s pretty eyes stared deep into Kunpimook’s, the obvious doubt, mixed with a bit of fear, clear to the Thai. “If this is a one-time thing, I don’t…”

“Wait,” the taller sat down, taking the other along, to speak face to face. “Why are you doing this? You were being a smartass not two hours ago saying you knew I was jealous and stuff,” although the older was still bare, the whole mood changed.

“Well, yes, but one thing is being jealous because one of your friends is getting along with everyone and another… liking them or wanting them in other aspects,” Kunpimook let out a skeptic laugh to which JinYoung raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Do you want me in other aspects?” the blushed exposed JinYoung way more than not having any clothes on, “Why didn’t you say something about it before?”

“Because I didn’t know if you wanted me for my body like everyone else.”

“How do you know none of them like you for you?”

“Because you’re the only who’s not fucking me against the mattress like a dog without caring about what I feel or want.”

Controlling his jealousy was something Kunpimook had mastered through the years being so closet yet so far from having the object of his desires, but after hearing that, something snapped inside of him. “You’ve done this with any of them?” JinYoung was pushed onto his back again.

“No,” the Korean prince knew how to pretend surprise, and the Thai prince knew it was a fake when the older bit his own lip in anticipation. “JaeBum might have tried once though.”

“I see…”

JinYoung pushed all the right buttons on Kunpimook to get what he wanted, asking the younger to not hold back, and to claim him as his. After slipping his fingers between JinYoung’s thick lips, once they were coated enough on saliva, Kunpimook worked him open. JinYoung helped him out of his pants; the older had to kiss the younger in order to get him to stop teasing and just take him. It was only then that Kunpimook did let go. Moving in and out of his hyung’s body without mercy, Kunpimook made sure to mark JinYoung everywhere his mouth and fingers could reach. Soon the only sound echoing in the room was the one of their soft moans, JinYoung tried to warn Kunpimook he was close, but his words got caught up in his throat, nails digging into the Thai’s shoulders. It only took a harsh thrust from the taller to have him whimpering as he came, back arched and mouth ajar. The sight itself was enough to bring Kunpimook over the edge too; he knew the image of his hyung with damp hair matted to his forehead, wet swollen lips, and boneless under him would stay with him for a very long time. When they were all cleaned up, most of the work done by Kunpimook because JinYoung would never admit it but the Thai wasn’t joking around with his famous “how you know I’m not big?” line, so he just brushed it off as being lazy, and JinYoung’s clingy nature appeared as he found a good spot to sleep on the younger’s chest. A sleepy smile curved his lips thanks to the gentle kiss that was pressed to the top of his head, his only response was to find Kunpimook’s hand, and intertwine their fingers the same way he always did when they were on stage or on camera. According to the saying that your soulmate’s fingers fill in the spaces between yours, they felt as if their hands fitted together perfectly.

Weeks later, the seven members were in the practice room getting ready for their upcoming world tour, it was very loud until JaeBum told them to keep it down since he was trying to read a novel in the corner during their break with JinYoung on the opposite end of the bench with his phone in his hands. The circle of the remaining five was more of a broken half-moon where YoungJae was leaning into YuGyeom’s side as they chatted about some videogame, Mark and Jackson were face to face playing rock-paper-scissors, and Kunpimook was also checking his phone. Suddenly, Jackson’s voice pulled his attention from the Kakao conversation he was reading.

“Yah, Double B!” nodding to his Chinese hyung, he placed his phone down. “Which couple do you think is more popular?”

“Huh?” this got YoungJae’s and YuGyeom’s attention, to the point where they shuffled closer to hear better.

“Yeah, MarkJin or JinSon?” since they were both with their backs towards JinYoung and JaeBum, none of them saw how the Korean prince covered his mouth to hide his laugh. “Nothing beats Park Gae & Wang Gae, right?”

“You’re the only one who ships that,” Mark’s sassy tone had YoungJae almost wheezing as he hit YuGyeom’s shoulder. “C’mon, it’s obviously MarkJin.”

“I don’t know, ask JaeBum hyung, maybe?”

With a roll of his eyes, JinYoung’s attention landed on Kunpimook; who only winked at him. YuGyeom blinked as he accidentally saw the interaction, slowly smiling to himself, before he elbowed his best friend on the ribs. Kunpimook complained, shoving the maknae towards YoungJae playfully, and could only laugh when both blushed faintly at their proximity. Amidst their usual mess, JaeBum had left his book aside, to tell JinYoung something just as the other stretched, when he saw a flash of purplish red peak from under the collar of his shirt.

“YAH, IS THAT A HICKEY?!” Kunpimook smirked at their leader and JinYoung used the discarded book to cover his face. The rest noticed the reactions, shared lost looks until their eyes doubled in size when realization hit them. Hard. “ARE YOU FOR REAL?!”

Kunpimook had called dibs on JinYoung from day one, after all.


End file.
